¿Temes a la oscuridad?
by SerenePhantom
Summary: "Si puedo irme cuando quiera, ¿Porqué motivo estoy con los ojos vendados? " pregunté de manera sarcástica. " señor usted no está ciego ni vendado, simplemente no puede ver ". "! Todo lo que puedo ver es oscuridad! " reitere a la fuerza invisible. " ah, ¿pero no es la oscuridad algo que vale la pena ver?". (R&R) **Originally in English**
1. Entrar en la sombras

"Oscuridad, es todo lo que hay y es todo lo que siempre habrá"

Su voz esta en mi cabeza, como una melodía que se escucha en un bosque inhóspito. Tal como la flama de una vela en una habitación oscura y como el sonido cuando la muerte se acerca me surrura desde sitios desconocidos. Francamente quiero abrir mis ojos es todo lo que podría significar algo en este mundo, sé como hacerlo. No puedo abrir mis ojos porque han estado abiertos todo este tiempo. No puedo ver nada; todo lo que veo es oscuridad.

"¿Te e asustado chico?" La voz habló en la oscuridad.

"!Dejame ir! " grité institivamente

Una risa suave atravesó la habitación, un sonido corto y dulce

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Trate de poner mi orgullo en su lugar

" Puedes irte en el momento que desees hacerlo, no te estoy reteniendo". Su respuesta fue tranquila sin señales de duda o algo que demostrara que indudablemente estaba mintiendo.

"Si puedo irme cuando quiera, ¿Porqué motivo estoy con los ojos vendados? " pregunté de manera sarcástica.

" señor usted no está ciego ni vendado, simplemente no puede ver ".

"! Todo lo que puedo ver es oscuridad! " reitere a la fuerza invisible.

" ah, ¿pero no es la oscuridad algo que vale la pena ver?".

Una mano tocó mi hombro y me congelé. No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, sentí un frío aliento susurrar en mi oído, casi inaudible pero suficiente fuerte para entenderlo.

" Dime Danny, ¿Temes a la oscuridad?..."

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe con la imagen del techo de mi cuarto. Me incorporé rapidamente con la respiración acelerada, sudor frío resbalaba desde mi frente y caía en la colcha.

"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?" Pregunté a la habitación vacía.

Mis ojos miraron el reloj.

3:47 am

Puse mi cabeza observando el techo blanco sobre la almohada caliente.

¿En realidad eso fue tan solo una pesadilla?

Pensé en silencio. Eso no pudo ser un sueño, todo se sentía tan real. Tan solo el pensamiento me hizo estremecer. Sé que aún no debo asustarme y sin embargo siento miedo no de la voz ni de la oscuridad; solo siento miedo.

"Cálmate fenton, solo fue un sueño no hay nada que temer " me dije en un intento de serenarme.

Pero sabía que no era más que una mentira.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en la oscuridad, esta vez grité. No ayudaba el hecho que no había nada ni nadie que me pudiera causar está sensación. Me sentí como un niño pequeño, temeroso de la oscuridad y los secretos que contiene.

"¿Porqué grita señor, acaso he hecho algo para sorprenderlo de esa manera?" Esa voz, la voz que suena como un paso de viento. La odio, la odio y espero no volverla a escuchar jamás.

"! Alejáte de mi!" Grité.

" tengo una tarea para realizar y no me puedo ir hasta que halla terminado"

"No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, !FUERA DE MI CABEZA!" Grité con fuerza.

" Puedo ver que este método de comunicación a sido tal vez demasiado para usted. Permítame tratar con algo un poco diferente."

"!vete!" Grité como un niño pequeño buscando a su madre.

"Como desee, señor Phantom"

Con esta palabra todo fue silencio. Sentí como la calma rodeaba mi cuerpo, ya no sentía miedo solo paz inundaba mis pensamientos. Aunque solo era un sueño. Con mis dedos busque el pequeño reloj, la oscuridad desapareció dejando en su lugar un reloj despertador con números de color rojo.

6:56 am

Mi alarma sonaría en un momento, no tenía sentido volver a la oscuridad así que la apague. Traté de recuperarme de la pesadilla me había dejado agotado, no era la primera noche en la que no dormía bien y si de algo estaba seguro no era la última. Quite las cobijas y me levante de la cama, sentí un escalofrío por el contacto de mis pies con la fría superficie del suelo, me encanta esa sensación. Odio caminar en la mañana sin embargo amo estas pequeñas sensaciones. La mayor parte de personas no entiende la belleza de caminar en el piso frío dejando un rastro de calor en tu camino. Supongo que es por eso que extraño ser completamente humano, día a día perdiendo lo que me hace humano y transformándome más en fantasma. Lentamente muriendo por algo que parece no valer la pena, innecesariamente matándome. Pequeñas cosas como esta que extrañare, por ello las disfruto ya que sé que no las tendré para siempre.

Caminé hacia el espejo y recogí mi cepillo de dientes cuando algo llamó mi atención. Una joven estaba recostada contra la pared de mi habitación su cabello era blanco como la nieve y el flequillo caía sobre su rostro hasta su nariz cubriendo parte de sus ojos. Parecía de unos quince años, su piel era pálida y sus labios rojos. Usaba un vestido negro que tenía en el pecho ocho botones. El vestido cubría sus brazos y su cuello y tela blanca que caía a cada lado hasta sus rodillas. Debajo de su vestido utilizaba medias veladas blancas y zapatos con una hebilla negra.

Ella espero en silencio para ver si yo decía algo. Me giré rapidamente, sin embargo no había nadie ahí. La habitación estaba vacía, nadie a la vista un escalofrío paso por mi espalda. ¿Ahora estaba viendo cosas? Mi mente estaba inundada con pensamientos que probablemente me condenarían a la locura. Me giré hacia el espejo y quedé en shock, no podía hablar no había manera de que esto me estuviera ocurriendo. Busqué rapidamente mi teléfono, tomé una foto del espejo. Estudié con cuidado las letras que se encontraban en frente escritas en negro, hicieron congelar hasta mis huesos.

Los espejos nunca mienten Señor Phantom

Sentí que iba a vomitar. No había manera que todo esto fuera tan solo un sueño pero esto solo generó más preguntas y pensamientos sin resolver. Dos anillos rodearon mi cuerpo transformándome en mi contraparte. Quienquiera que fuese esa chica sabía que era un fantasma, no importaba si me veía transformándome. Volé por mi ventana, tal vez Sam sabría que está ocurriendo.

"¡No sé que está ocurriendo!" Me paseé por la habitación de Sam como un cuervo negro, Goth me gruñó. La desperté y no estaba particularmente feliz por ello.

"entonces… ¿Tu sueño cobró vida?" Sam dijo sarcásticamente.

"¡Si, No….No lo sé!" Resoplé, "Mira esto !ella lo escribió!"

Abrí mi teléfono en la foto, y una vez más estaba en shock. La cámara a penas tomo mi sombra contra el espejo, no se veía nada de las letras. Me fijé bien en mi teléfono, no podía hablar tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" Sam me quitó el teléfono de la mano, "Danny aquí no hay nada."

"Sam te juro que decía- los espejos no mienten señor phantom-!" Sentí que me congelaba hasta los huesos otra vez.

"Bueno cosas extrañas han ocurrido, un nuevo fantasma ¿Tal vez?" Sam dijo devolviendome mi teléfono.

"No lo creo, mi sensor fantasma nunca se apagó. No sé qué es esa cosa pero no es un fantasma." Sostuve mi teléfono con fuerza como si de esta manera pudiera recuperar la verdad que una vez tuvo. Mire a Sam, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"Bueno, tal vez solo estabas cansado y lo imaginaste," Sam lo dijo con suavidad, tratando de no lastimar mis sentimientos.

"No lo imaginé." Y salí de su casa.

Ni siquiera Sam me creía, aterricé en la acera cambiando a mi mitad humana. No tengo idea que está ocurriendo pero no me sentía confiado por alguna razón.

El aire se tornó frío, crucé mis brazos en un intenté de mantener el calor en mi cuerpo. Eché una mirada cuidadosa a la calle, ella estaba ahí al otro lado de la calle, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba en mi dirección. Me estremecí por el frío. Lentamente mis pies empezaron a..

Lentamente me moví para encontrarme con la chica de negro que esperaba pacientemente al otro lado de la cera. Mi cuerpo se movía pero no tenía control de mis acciones pero nada importaba, ella me estaba invitando y todo lo que debía hacer era ir hacia ella.

"Danny!" alguien gritó.

Regrese de mi trance, mis ojos dejaron a la chica y se centraron en Sam. La realidad regresó y había un sonido...¿un camion? Giré para encontrarme de frente con un camion, un grito salio de mi boca y me hice intangible. Cubrí mi cabeza mientras el camión pasaba, una vez que el camión había pasado sentí la mano de Sam contra mi cara.

"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?" Sam yelled.

"Oww," dije por la bofetada.

"¡Te pudieron haber medio- matado!" Sam continuo gritando.

No me mataron, ¿me mataron?

¿casi muero por esa chica?

¿qué esta mal conmigo?

Ok ahora, temo a la oscuridad.


	2. Susurro del nombre

Mis ojos se enfocaron en nada, sin embargo podía verlo todo. Miré mi cereal, tan solo estaba jugando con mi Fruit loops mojado en leche. Mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, mis ojos pesaban en mi cara ya que anoche no quise dormir. Me sentía como un niño pequeño sentado en su cuarto con las luces apagadas temiendo lo que esta oculto en la oscuridad. Estoy muy cansado pero no puedo hacer nada para repararlo, no puedo dejar que esa chica entre en mi mente otra vez. Suspire mordiendo una cucharada de mi cereal.

"¿Danny me estás escuchando?" Mire a la cara molesta de mi madre.

"Lo siento mamá, solo estoy cansado, eso es todo" dije con algo de vergüenza.

"Bueno, amor eso pasa cuando te quedas despierto hasta altas horas de la noche." Me concentre en mi mama y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

"ahora, prométeme que dormirás bien esta noche, amor. Oh y antes de que te vayas a la escuela ¿Puedes traer esa caja de desechos que tu padre tiene en el sótano y esta tan orgullosos de ella? Está empezando a oler mal." Mi madre dijo agitando su mano en frente de su cara.

"está bien mamá." Dije poniendo mi plato en el lavaplatos.

Giré hacia las escaleras por las que había bajado tantas veces. Estaba oscuro, esta oscuridad siempre ha estado aquí. La oscuridad a la que nunca había temido pero ahora estaba aterrándome. Sin embargo continúe.

Me detuve al final. El sótano estaba silencioso y aparentemente vacío por lo que se podía ver. Solo el gran portal de fantasmas que ocupaba gran parte de la habitación, supongo que mi papá fue el que lo dejo abierto. Atrapo fantasmas todos los días y ¿él no ha tenido tiempo de cerrar la puerta? Me dirigí hacia la caja de desechos. Todos los experimentos que se encontraban en esa caja habían sido fallidos o al menos eso pensaban mis padres. Cada uno de estos ¨errores¨ me mostraba como un fantasma; mis padres pensaron que era una falla más pero la verdad era que funcionaban bien. Aunque tal vez pueda usar alguno de estos experimentos la próxima vez que vaya a cazar un fantasma que sería en un minuto o menos.

Toma la tapa de la caja y giré mi cabeza hacia las escaleras del sótano cuando algo me retuvo la mirada. La chica de caballo blanco salía de un torbellino verde. El miedo siguió su curso por todo mi cuerpo llenándome de terror. Me molesta tanto, no tengo miedo, y sin embargo ¡le temo! Estoy empezando a pensar que ella causa estas sensaciones.

La miré, pero no me atreví a moverme. Mis ojos sólo se reunieron con el flequillo y una sonrisa suave, no era una mirada de maldad, sino la de una invitación. Ella se quedó esperando en el portal, como si esperara que yo hiciera algo y cuando no lo hice, levanto un brazo y me hizo señas para que viniera. Sólo me quedé mirandola fijamente, entendí lo que quería, pero no tenía intención de seguir su orden.

Le pregunté: "¿Quién eres tú?"

Mi pregunta sólo se encontró con otro movimiento. Cuando no cumplió con su cometido su sonrisa se volvió un ceño fruncido de decepción. Mi corazón dio un salto y tomé un sorbo de aire en la garganta. Por instinto me cambié a mi contraparte fantasmal, me puse como fantasma y la miré. Tenía una mirada de fastidio pintada en la cara. Me mantuve firme en la preparación para un ataque, pero pasó algo muy diferente. El negro de su vestido la envolvió completamente de pies a cabeza. La negra figura comenzó a desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la habitación y en un momento se había ido.

Parpadeé varias veces y me froté los ojos para mejor vista. Subí las escaleras ignorando lo que había sucedido. Tal vez Sam tiene razón, tal vez yo no he estado durmiendo bien. Me reí un poco de mí mismo, para mí, el miedo a la oscuridad es un pensamiento infantil e irreal.

Me senté tranquilamente en clase. La lección de Lancer del día de hoy es la definición de aburrido y falta de interés. Me hubiera gustado que mi sentido fantasma se prendiera por lo que tendría una razón para salir, no tengo nada que perder. Mis ojos se dirigieron a Sam y Tucker, que parecía tan aburrido como yo. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Sam hizo un movimiento como si quisiera estrangularse a sí misma. Me reí un poco para mí mismo. Sam bufó y en seguida se tapó la boca.

" Señor Fenton, Señorita Manson ¿hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase?" Lancer nos preguntó con impaciencia.

"Ah", dije a falta de palabras.

Llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo mi excusa. La atención de Lancer junto con la atención de los otros estudiantes fueron a la puerta cerrada. Lancer dejó nuestra pequeña conversación para hablar con quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta. Vi como Lancer susurró secretamente al visitante. Desde mi asiento en la sala que no podía ver que estaba fuera, sólo pude distinguir una nota en las manos de mi mestro. Lancer estudió la letra y luego me miró. Mi rostro se volvió un blanco pálido cuando él me dijo que me fuera al pasillo. Todos los ojos de la habitación estaban en mí. Me paré de mi asiento algo confundido por la solicitud, salí del aula de Lancer llegué al pasillo, aparentemente vacío. Esperé hasta que oí cerrarse la puerta detrás de mí y la lección comenzar de nuevo.

"¿Hola?" pregunté confundido. No sé me dio ninguna instrucción para ir a alguna parte y no había nadie aquí.

Busqué en el pasillo vacío, hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando. Allí estaba ella de negro con el pelo largo y blanco que golpea cubrir sus ojos. Ella estaba a pocos metros de mí esperando a que yo actúe. No dije nada y no hizo nada. El miedo y el frío, una vez más llenaron mi cuerpo y una vez más no había razón para ello.

"Sir Phantom", habló, su tono era suave y muy tranquila, Se escuchaba con claridad. "¿Qué quieres?" Rompí y cambié en mi forma fantasmal.

La mujer se inclinó ante mí y una vez más se levantó, "Sir Phantom quiero hablar con usted acerca de conocer a mi maestro. Él ha tomado bastante cariño hacia usted."

Estaba completamente en shock. Me encontré en la falta de palabras, pues las últimas horas he temido la sola idea de esta mujer y, sin embargo aquí está inclinándose ante mí.

"Usted parece mal, mis disculpas si he hecho algo que lo haya molestado que no era mi intención."

"Tu señor quiere conocerme?" Le pregunté estupefacto.

"De hecho, y si usted sería tan amable de venir a mi encuentro a este sitio esta noche", me entregó un papel con un mapa dibujado y una x roja, "Te voy a dar más detalles y responderé a cualquier pregunta que pueda tener."

"¿Por qué no ahora?" Le pregunté. "Sería grosero de mi parte que interrumpiera sus estudios", su voz parecía tranquila y sincera.

"Confía en mí, no me estoy perdiendo de nada", bromeé.

"Me Permito infórmale que mi supervivencia en la luz del día es poca y agradecería si nos reuniéramos una vez se ponga el sol". Sólo entonces me dí cuenta de que ella tenía en la mano un paraguas negro también.

"¿Qué es usted, un vampiro?" Le pregunté en broma, eso no explicaría por qué mi sensación fantasma no se encendía.

"No soy una sanguijuela, sino simplemente una sombra parecida a la de ya has luchado como mascota Spectra o Jonny 13 ." Ella sonrió con diversión por llamarla vampiro me imagino.

"¿Cómo es que mi sensación fantasma no sonó entonces?" Le pregunté.

"Ambos eran sombras y sus amos son fantasmas."

Yo no había pensado en eso, pero sí explicaría porque mi sensor no se encendió. Pero entonces, ¿quién es su amo y porqué está lejos de él?

"Así que vienes para llevarme con tu amo, me vas a meter en un saco y arrastrarme a la zona fantasmal para conocerlo?" Le pregunté molesto.

"Sir..

"Sir Phantom yo no soy una cazadora y no vengo a luchar contra usted", se rió una risa un poco nerviosa.

"Ok, entonces?" Yo no sabía qué pensar, pero al menos no tengo que preocuparme de ser secuestrado por milésima vez.

"Tengo que hacer otras cosas Señor Phantom Le puedo asegurar que todas las preguntas serán contestadas en esta noche, hasta entonces." Con esas palabras se desvaneció.

"¡Espera! ¿Cuál es su nombre?" Llamé a la sala vacía.

Un leve susurro dijo "Lucy ..."


	3. Tea para dos

El mundo era oscuro a nuestro alrededor. Miré a mis dos amigos caminando ya que traían linternas que cortaban en la oscuridad del bosque. Realmente no quería que ninguno de ellos hubiera venido, pero después de explicar lo que sucedió en el pasillo y de mostrarles el mapa sabía que me iban a seguir de todos modos, aunque sólo sea para ver si me había vuelto loco. Observé cuidadosamente desde arriba mientras caminábamos sin cesar a través de los árboles de hoja perenne en un cielo nocturno. Miré una vez más en el mapa, sinceramente parecían líneas al azar y una x en el centro. Suspiré, Sam tenía razón. Estoy loco.

"Ahh… ¡¿Danny?!" Sam me gritó.

Volé a mis amigos. Miré a Sam, las luces se podían ver desde el interior de los arbustos y árboles. Fruncí mis cejas al ver, estaba caminando por un camino que no se encontraba marcado. Al llegar a mi objetivo mis ojos se posaron en un espectáculo de lo más inusual. La chica se encontraba en un lugar rodeado por luz de velas. Sábanas blancas yacían largo de la barrera de madera tal como una capa de nieve. Miré el vapor que se elevaba desde el juego de té de porcelana que tenía preparado para nosotros. Nuestra anfitriona miró a su taza manchada de rojo y asintió con la cabeza para que yo tomara mi lugar. Miré a la vegetación que ocultaba a mis amigos y asentí para que ellos salieran de su escondite. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron un poco y luego volvió a la normalidad.

"No esperaba a tres humanos.", entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Tienes algún problema con los seres humanos?" Sam escupió ella siguió sentada en su sitio.

"¿Es eso pastel?" Tucker dijo mientras contemplaba la fiesta.

Me encontré con la mirada de Lucy, "¿Por qué te encuentro donde quiera que vaya?"

"Como ya o he dicho Señor phantom mi maestro me ha solicitado un encuentro con usted a toda costa y es lo que planeo hacer." Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Maestro ¿Qué maestro?"

Sus labios se curvaron aún más mientras su sonrisa se hizo un poco mas grande, "¿Realmente importa, señor? Después de todo, yo sólo quiero su alma ..."

Me atraganté con el té y lo escupí fuera de mi garganta.

Escuché sonidos similares de Sam y Tucker como todos finalmente graznó una sola palabra, "Q-¿qué?"

"Oh, mira lo que has hecho," sus ojos se clavaron en Sam y Tucker, "Ahora esta mancha me llevará para siempre."

"¿Quieres repetir eso?" Sam ahogó.

"¿Por qué? En un momento no recordaras nada." Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa mostrando sus dientes afilados.

"¿Qué es esto que estamos tomando?" Le pregunté, pero mi pregunta pronto ganó su respuesta.

Miré a mis amigos Sam y Tucker gané una expresión aturdida, sus ojos parecían muertos. Mi mente se congeló y sentí que me ponía adormecido. Agarré mi dolorida cabeza y miré a la mujer con una expresión muy similar a un demonio.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Le grité.

Ella sonrió verter el té de hierva sin tocar, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Podía sentir mi cuerpo obtener una abrumadora sensación de frío y pronto me encontré en el suelo del bosque. Miré a ver a Sam y Tucker en una situación similar, pero parece que ninguno de ellos permanezca despierto. Di un grito ahogado, luego zapatos de hebilla negro entraron en mi visión seguidos de una risa.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no eras una cazadora!" Grité a los zapatos.

"Nunca dije que no podía capturar, dulces sueños Sir Phantom ..."

Todo lo que podía ver era la oscuridad.


	4. Tu princesa se encuentra en otro castil

Di un grito ahogado. La habitación era de piedra con varias cortinas para ocultar los muros de hormigón. Miré a la cama las sábanas eran suaves de color crema y con una manta de lana, de color rojo. Me froté los ojos para ver mejor. Examiné la habitación con interés y confusión. Dos puertas, una en el centro de la pared de la izquierda y otra delante de mí, ambas hechas de madera y metal y ambas marcadas por velas blancas. El resto de la habitación era iluminada por la la luz de la chimenea medieval que también daba calor a la prisión fría. Salté rápidamente desde la cama a una extraña alfombra roja que cubría parcialmente el suelo de madera. La alfombra parecía estar hecha de algún tipo de piel de animal y luego teñida para que coincidiera con la habitación.

"¿Qué es esto mazmorras y dragones? " Me pregunté en voz alta, oí el eco de los techos altos.

Un ruido me llamó la atención provenía de una de las puertas. Me quedé justo delante de la puerta y esperé. El miedo una vez empezó a llenar mi cuerpo y en este momento estoy más que molesto de ello. Mis propias emociones parecían estar en mi contra y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Me siento como un niño atrapado y sin salida y sin embargo, no hay peligro de que puedo ver claramente, sólo un sentimiento. Me negué a tener miedo nunca más. Yo no debería tener miedo en primer lugar.

Se abrió la puerta y de ella salió Lucy. Su atuendo había cambiado ligeramente, su vestido negro ahora llevaba un delantal blanco y en su cabeza un sombrero blanco con volantes. Se parecía mucho a una dama de un viejo programa de televisión. Junto con su atuendo de su pelo estaba enredado en una trenza, pero el flequillo aún colgaba sobre sus ojos. La sombra avanzó hasta que estuvo a unos pocos metros de distancia y esperó.

No le di tiempo a esperar y pregunté, " ¿dónde estoy? "

" Usted está en los dominios de Lord Panderson el tercero, " su voz era tranquila y preparada.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Pregunté aunque no confiaba en ella.

"En la zona fantasma, región doce, zona cuatro. " Yo no tenía la menor idea de cualquiera de estas áreas o regiones.

"Ok, ¿por qué estoy aquí? " Le espeté.

"Como le dije mi trabajo es conseguir que conozca a mi maestro por todos los medios necesarios", resopló.

"¡Me lo podrías haber pedido!" Gruñí, podía sentir el cambio de mis ojos a color rojo.

"Mira", su voz cambió a la de una adolescente: "Esto no fue mi idea. Si fuera por mí no habrías venido aquí. "

" Espera, ¿qué? " Le pregunté.

"La cena será en una hora espero que este vestido para la ocasión y en su mejor comportamiento, " su voz se volvió a un tono equilibrado.

"¿Qué tiene de malo lo que llevo puesto?" Le pregunté.

"¿Tengo que hacer una lista? Sus ropas nuevas le esperan en el baño. Ah, y señor Phantom mejor que no intente escapar a menos que no se preocupe por sus amigos. "

" ¿Qué has hecho con Sam y Tucker?" le grité lanzando una bola de ectoplasma.

Lucy saltó volando por encima de la bola y la envió hacia la la pared donde explotó. " Mira lo que has hecho, me va a tomar años salir estas quemaduras. "

" ¿De eso te preocupas? ¿Las manchas y la ropa? "Le pregunté sarcásticamente.

Dos manos envolvieron firmemente mi garganta, me faltaba aire sólo tenía el necesario. Empecé a arañar sus manos para liberarme.

"Vivo sólo para servir a mi amo y eso es todo lo que alguna vez haré, y si él quiere que haga de niñera y mucama es lo que voy a hacer, incluso si sus planes de matarme yo no tengo duda alguna. Él me ha dado instrucciones para atender a sus necesidades, pero te advierto Phantom ", me tiró contra el piso creando un hueco en el suelo de madera, " Tengo muy mal genio".

Me atraganté como el aire frío que se precipitó en mis pulmones. Vi como la chica salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella. Un pequeño ruido llenó la habitación y luego me quedé solo. Me pregunto quién es el señor de que ella habla. Tenerla como mascota debe significar que él es poderoso. Tal vez el rey fantasma, Vlad o tal vez Nocturne me refiero a que puede provocar pesadillas. La lista en mi cabeza seguía creciendo mientras pensaba más y más en ello. Me preocupaba quién o qué es, pero de algo si estoy seguro no puede ser bueno.


End file.
